Adventures In Yoshio: Jot and Sasser
by Pinkie Dash Pony
Summary: Indians, Cowboys, Yoshi and two mysterious evil hunters. Who could ask for more? Please read and send me reviews. I will be wanting to feed off the audience, so having people review will be crucial. This is my second fanfic, please at least give it a try!


This story is inspired by one that I wrote years ago. It was the best of one of my old stories, so I set about making it into an action-adventure, using all of the skill that I have received over the years. I am actually pretty proud of this story, but would like to hear other people's reviews and opinions.

I am open to suggestions, so if you have any vague ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know. This story straying very much from the original, so I don't have too much of an idea as to what is going to happen. If you have an idea, please share.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Jot and Sasser**

Prolouge

Settle back, my child, and I will tell you a story. Danger, deception and death lie around every corner. Yet, the power of friendship and family arises to do battle against it. Listen to the story of Jot and Sasser.

In the distant past, while Indians still roamed wild and cowboys wandered the land, two children sat on a wagon taking them out into the west. They were on their way to what was supposed to be their new home. As they bounced over roots in a wood that they were passing through, the two kids sat on the back. They were staring out at the dusty trail, back where their home had once been.

The girl, no older than six, had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin color and complexion gave her the look of a Native American. The boy, two years older than her, was a pale white color, and his hair was blond.

"Tell me where we're going?" the young girl asked, addressing her brother.

"Oh, Jess… It's probably the twelfth time!" the boy argued, looking at his little sister impatiently.

"I wanna hear it again, Fred!" she persisted.

Rolling his eyes, Fred sighed. "Ok. A nice aunt of ours has…"

"That we've never seen before!" Jessica interrupted. "You're telling the story wrong!"

"If you want to hear it, be quiet!" Fred said impatiently. "I don't like being interrupted!"

"Sorry," Jessica said sadly, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Fred quickly took her hand and look her in the face. "It's ok," he said. "I'm sorry." Then, smiling, he began with gusto. "A nice aunt, one that we've never before, has decided to adopt us, to bring us into her family. She lives in a town in the west, where cowboys and Indians live. Her boyfriend is a sheriff…" The story was never finished, because a sharp call echoing through the trees caused Fred and Jessica to glance around in fear.

The person driving the wagon smacked down on the reins, causing the horses to begin to bolt through the forest. Even Jessica knew what the call meant, _Indians!_ Instinctively, she hugged her brother for protection, and he nodded his head. "I'll protect you," Fred said. As Indians poured out of the trees behind them, riding on horseback, the horses rose to an amazing speed.

Fred had to use all of his might to hang onto the wagon, keeping himself and Jessica from flying off. "Fred! Jess!" Allison, the woman who had been accompanying them called, pushing against the wind, fighting against the heavy jolting of the wagon, attempting to reach her two wards. "Come here!"

Neither Fred nor Jessica heard their caretaker's call, both too petrified by the speed at which they were flying. Suddenly, they hit a huge root and Fred lost his grip. "Nooooo!" Allison cried, diving forward. Her hands grabbed onto Fred's arm, and she yanked him into the wagon. The force, sadly, was too much for Jessica, and she her hands were jerked off of Fred. She hit the ground, and almost instantly, the Indians were upon her.

Fred and Allison saw no more, as the wagon continued flying, the driver's mind on simply getting away. Besides the loss of Jessica, the only thing that penetrated into Fred's mind was excruciating pain in his arm. Angry at the distraction, Fred pushed the thoughts from his head and simply stared backwards.

_I'll protect you._ The words bounced around in Fred's head. He'd failed, and regardless of where he went, or who he was with, he knew. He was alone, and he always would be. Without Jessica, nothing in his life would ever be right again.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The story really picks up in the next chapter, so please don't stop reading just because you didn't enjoy this one much. The rest is a lot better. Please send me your reviews of this chapter, and of whether or not you think it should be revised.


End file.
